marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Torque (Earth-982)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Lim | First = J2 #1 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Due to the decrease in anti-mutant sentiment, Jubilee found four exceptional heroes (the high flying Angry Eagle, the ape-like Simian, the stretchable Spanner, and the superfast Torque) to form her core team, the X-People. The X-People were a publicly visible team, but Jubilee tended to keep the team out of the affairs of the rest of the superhero teams, likely out of concern for her students' welfare. On at least one occasion Jubilee turned down a call for assistance from the Avengers. The X-People were briefly put under the sway of Enthralla, and attacked J2 when he arrived to inquire about a possible membership. Torque tried to keep the recently tripped J2 off-balance with rapid punches, but J2 thunderclapped Torque into Spanner and sent them into a tree, stunning them both. The X-People were shocked back into their right minds by a clap-driven wave of cold water from J2, and they proceeded to apprehend Enthralla in Spanner's extended arm. The X-People contributed to the events of Last Hero Standing, and survived the ordeal without any crippling injuries. When Nancy Lu's powers began to manifest, the X-People contacted her, and when she finally caved months later, Torque was there with his team to pick Nancy up as Spider-Girl watched her go. After the Sisterhood of Evil Mutants began to stalk a mutant girl named Sarah Hingle, Torque accompanied his team to scope out the hideout the Sisterhood had just abandoned. Later, when Hingle, calling herself Nucleus, went ballistic on Humanity First, the X-People arrived to try to contain her, but none of them was fast enough, to penetrate Nucleus's energy bands, although Torque made more progress than his teammates. After Spider-Girl arrived and talked Hingle down, Magneta triggered Hingle's power remotely somehow, releasing a massive energy burst that flattened Spanner and all those present with her. Paramedics soon arrived to take the X-People, including Simian, to see medical help. | Powers = * Superhuman Speed: Torque is able to move at superhuman speeds, although his top speed is unknown. * Spinning: Torque is able to spin like a top at high speed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Torque's reflexes are not quite as fast those of someone like Spider-Girl, so his own speed can be a liability at times. | Equipment = * Torque has an X-People uniform made of unstable molecules. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Torque is the only one of his team to mask his face. It is unknown why he does this. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = J2 1 }} Category:Spinning